bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiemi Makinami
Shiemi Makinami, (真希波しえみ, Makinami Shiemi), also known as the Makinami Bell (真希波の鐘, Makinami no Kane) due to the somewhat obscene amount of decor on both her robes and weapon, is the Lieutenant of Division 5 and the eldest daughter of the Makinami Clan, a minor noble family within the Soul Society. Originally having joined Division 4 as an unseated recruit, fresh from having graduated at the Academy, Shiemi transferred to the Seventh Division shortly after learning the name of her Zanpakuto. However, despite her changed Division, Shiemi has not given up on finding a cure for her sickly, younger sister, Naomi. As of recently she was promoted to be Lieutenant for the 5th Division under Captain Ishihara Yamakage. Appearance Shiemi is a rather short woman with a very petite build and moderate curves. She has a round face with a small nose, thin, rosy lips and generally soft features. Her long, dark hair reaches just above her lower back, and is usually kept either loose or in a ponytail. Her eyes are a gray hazel and always seem to be lit by some sort of sparkle whenever she gets excited about something. Shiemi's cheeks are almost permanently a light pink due to the fact that she gets very easily flustered when teased, and her skin is a soft peach. Shiemi wears next to no makeup at all, using only a small amount of very light eye-shadow. While Shiemi dresses in the standard shihakusho issued from her Division but has decorated both her pink sash and her sleeves with various small trinkets such as brightly colored, sparkly pearls, marbles and even a few brass bells that she has picked up around the markets in the different Rukongai Districts while on patrol with her fellow Division members. Shiemi keeps her Zanpakuto tied to her sash at all times, only taking off her weapon when she is off duty. Much like the trinkets and accessories that she has stitched onto her sash and sleeves, Shiemi has also decorated the handle and tsuba of her Zanpakuto with various decorations and trinkets, most of these things being small marbles, sequins and the occational stitched-on smiley. Before being accepted into the Shin'ō Academy Shiemi kept her hair cut much like a Japanese noblewoman's with her bangs barely above her eyebrows, long sidelocks of hair covering her ears and the rest of her hair kept loose down her back. Her skin was also much paler as she never spent much time outside in the sun. Shiemi also wore traditional, Japanese furisodes and kimonos wherever she went, be it outside her house or while at home. Personality Usually an incredibly open and simpleminded individual, Shiemi tends to have a rather naïve outlook on the world around her in spite of what life has thrown at her over the years. Especially the condition of her younger sister, Naomi, has taught Shiemi to appreciate the simpler things in life—though this has not stopped her from attempting to spoil her bedridden sister rotten every time her time allows it. Shiemi is by far one who appreciates quiet spots with a good book, preferably romantic, and a snack or two compared to spend hours on end in the presence of others. This is not to say that she is completely antisocial by any means, but only that she chooses her friends with care. She is a quiet, though polite, person, and has been known to apologize profusely if she should ever happen to step over any boundary. This gesture extends out to those she deems close friends, but also to the few individuals she truly cannot stand to be anywhere near. Be that as it may, the life of a shinigami seems to suit her much better than the life of a noblewoman as Shiemi tends to become restless if she sits around at home for too long. She prefers patrolling or simply doing chores around her Division’s barracks by far instead of venturing home to the Makinami Estate, and only returns to the compound once or twice every other week to check on her sick sister. Easily startled, Shiemi does at times panic, often if she is thrown into a situation where it seems impossible to gain control. She tends to either babble about the strangest things whenever she gets startled or let out a few curses, with the former being the most prominent. Shiemi also has the utmost respect for her elders, the exception here being her father, a trait that has developed from being in the Fourth Division, and has strived since her very first day in the Seventh Division to try to avoid causing any trouble. Following her second Division transfer, this time into the Fifth Division, her careful demeanor around her new colleagues has only intensified. As she is first and foremost a romantic at heart, Shiemi has made it one of her goals in life to find the perfect husband, thereby completely disregarding the many attempts at courtship with other prominent clan members that her father has set up. Another effect of her romantic thoughts is that she frequently crushes on the men within the Seireitei. Combined with her tendency to blabber about the strangest of things if she should run into the crush of the week, it is not uncommon to see Shiemi go around with constantly reddened cheeks, most likely from the most recent run-in with her crush. However, beneath this somewhat silly and, at times, childish behavior hides a woman who is extremely loyal to her Division, and a woman who will go to great lengths in order to ensure that those she has been partnered up with returns home safely. This more often than not tends to end with her scolding whoever she and her partner(s) have been sent after, both Hollows as well as regular souls and shinigami. She hates being pushed into doing things for others and tries to the best of her abilities to avoid being crowded into things, most notably other officers’ paperwork. She has a heavily bleeding heart for those in need, most notably for the boy [[Tyler Ryūdō|'Tyler Ryūdō']] whom she saved from starvation some forty-odd years ago. History As she was born the first, and eldest, daughter of Katsuro and Kaori Makinami, Shiemi has always been raised with the knowledge that one day she would have to take over the Clan with a husband by her side if her mother should fail to produce a boy as heir. Her first years of childhood were spent in isolation within the Makinami Compounds where she was watched over by a nanny, since her mother and father rarely had time to spend with their daughter. Shiemi's father was obsessed with the idea that his children should raise the Makinami Clan to greatness, and therefore made sure that Shiemi was raised to his own expectations, entirely ignoring the opinions of his wife on the matter. When she was five years old her mother gave birth once more, this time also to a girl, before dying from childbirth. As Shiemi grew up she showed a promising career as a Shinigami when it was discovered that she had quite the amount of reiatsu, and her father immediately signed her up for the Academy's waiting list. However, Shiemi was not interested in becoming a Shinigami in the beginning, and would rather aspire towards becoming a professional painter, causing no amount of anger and grief for her father who constantly fought with her on the matter. In the end it was Shiemi's sickly little sister, Naomi, who convinced her to accept their father's wishes by stating that if she accepted the proposition it would make Shiemi able to try finding a cure for her illness if she was accepted into the Fourth Division. This realization made Shiemi eventually give in to her father's desire of getting her education as a Shinigami. During the first three years that Shiemi spent in Shin'o Academy she showed great prowess in especially Kido and Hoho, while her abilities with Zanjutsu and Hakuda were barely above the acceptable level due to her frail body strength. She therefore focused heavily on advancing in her lacking subjects over the course of the remaining three years by attempting to increase stamina, and the small physical strength she already had, but despite her continuing training Shiemi still only managed to graduate with mediocre skills in the two latter subjects. After her graduation Shiemi was immediately offered an unseated position within the Fourth Division and happily accepted despite knowing that this action would anger her father. She spent the next ten years in the Fourth Division, and it was during the tenth year that she found a heavily starving boy out in the Rukongai. She fed the boy and healed the few scrapes he had before noticing his promising amount of reiatsu. Handing the boy some money Shiemi recommended that he should try signing up for the Spiritual Arts Academy before returning to the Seireitei. The next year Shiemi was transferred to the Seventh Division, much to her own, personal, displeasure, partially due to her father pulling some strings and favors he had gained over the years of his eldest daughter being enlisted into the Soul Society's militia, but also because her Zanpakuto revealed its name to her. The transfer between Divisions made her attempts at finding her sister's cure more difficult than before, but Shiemi refused to give up her main cause for becoming a Shinigami. Plot A Wolf's Decision All Around Jingshan The Bond of Captain and Lieutenant The Boy and the Bell Powers & Abilities General Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: 'As the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, Shiemi has a very large amount of reiatsu, not very far from a low-class Captain's level. Her reiatsu has been described as "jittery" in jest by some of her fellow Division members due to the fact that she has various decorations and bells hanging from both sash and sleeves on her shihakusho. Whenever her reiatsu has manifested itself it had been in the shade of a light lavender. '''Decent Swordsmanship: '''While not the best swordsman in the Fifth Division, relying much more on her skills with Kido, Shiemi can hold her own against many of the seated officers in both her own Division and in the other twelve Divisions. '''Expert Kido: '''With top grades in ''Kido ''in her graduation papers, and afterwards studying the various branches of it, Shiemi knows a broad variety of both ''Bakudo- and Hado-spells, although the majority of the spells in her arsenal are within the Bakudo-branch of Kido. Shiemi can perform up to #99, part 2 (Bankin) in Bakudo ''without uttering the matching incantation while, within the ''Hado-branch, she can only perform up to #58 (Tenran) without saying the spells' incantation in comparison. 'Expert Healing: '''Shiemi is an expert within the healing department of Kido after her acceptance into the Fourth Division right after graduation, and has been taught various methods to utilize her abilities to their full potential. Not only does she hold immense knowledge within the field of healing ''Kido, but also within the field of healing herbs. 'Extensive Knowledge: '''Having studied Kido for as long as she has, both before and after her graduation, Shiemi can identify a large variety of Kido-spells within seconds and successfully block them within seconds of the threatening ''Kido being hurled against either her or her partners in battle. This gift of perception also allows Shiemi to have an easy time identifying not only Kido, but also seeing through charades, illusions and lies. 'Expert Hoho: '''Having shown spectacular progress in this particular area, ever since her early days at the Spiritual Arts Academy, Shiemi has since strived to perfect her ''Shunpo to the best of her abilities. She was one of the fastest in her Division back when she was enlisted within the Fourth Division and has only increased her immense speed since climbing up through the ranks of the Seireitei. Zanpakuto '''Shirokage (白い影,'' litt. White Shadow'') takes the form of a long katana with both handle and sheath colored a clean white, the sheath not having any decorations whatsoever. Shirokage's tsuba is circular with small, intricate details such as various small engraved kanji-symbols, while also having small trinkets such as marbles and sequins hanging from it in nearly see-through threads. Shikai Shiemi's release command for Shirokage is "Bend" (まがり, magari). In its released state, Shirokage transforms into a slightly longer and slimmer version of its former state, the biggest change being that the sequins hanging from the tsuba are now wrapped tightly around Shiemi's wrist, holding the weapon within reach at all times while protecting her wrist from attacks. The marbles still hangs from around the tsuba in their semi-invisible threads though, having grown to double their former size. * Dairiseki no Satsuei (大理石の撮影, litt. Marble Shooting): When Shiemi calls out the name of the attack, the huge marbles hanging from Shirokage's tsuba begins to glow as they detatch themselves from the blade itself and instead hovers around Shiemi's body. With her mind, Shiemi can then shoot the marbles after enemies at insane speeds, only limited by how much reiatsu-reserves that Shiemi's body has left. * Kirabiyakana Ken (きらびやかな剣, litt. Glittering Sword): Once this ability has been activated Shirokage's ''blade heats up to over a 1000 degrees Celsius. After this happens Shiemi's sword thrusts are made even faster and stronger, making her ''Zanpakuto seem to glitter in the air due to the high speed. Shikai Special Ability: Shirokage is a melee-type Zanpakuto and possesses two very different special attacks, both an attack for close combat but also one for ranged attacks. The ranged attack for Shiemi's Zanpakuto demand that she still has quite an amount of reiatsu left in her reserves while the close combat-attack has no such requirements. In return, Shirokage increases both speed and endurance for Shiemi, making her able to almost go toe-to-toe with a Captain, albeit a low-leveled one. Bankai Bankai: Kyokan Hairei '(巨漢拝礼, ''Giant's Worship): hammer, growth, eyes change color, clothes change as well, intense increase in strength, agility and endurance. : : ''Bankai Special Ability''': Where her Shikai increased both speed and strength behind her blows intensely, Shiemi's Bankai on the other hand turns those boons completely off the scale. Shiemi's body grows several feet and her physical prowess is brought up to the extreme due to the enhanced powers of her Zanpakuto. However, the Bankai needs quite the amount of ''reiatsu to be kept active, which seriously limits the use of Shiemi's Bankai in practice. Trivia * Shiemi is quite fond of Ian Fleming's James Bond-series, and has collected all of them through various deals with Shinigami who have been stationed in the World of the Living. * She has a secret stash of fanfiction about her Captain hidden beneath a loose floorboard in her room in the Division 5 Barracks. * She's highly allergic to chocolate, which is something she shares with her younger sister. * The profile picture was drawn by Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Female Category:Fanon Canon Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:7th Division